


That’s All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Wayhaught - Freeform, a lil angst, not much, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a short drabble about how I imagine Waverly’s struggles with her mental health after returning from the garden.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 44





	That’s All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2:00 in the morning. i’m sad. i’m angsty. so i put all my feelings into this shitty hurt/comfort fic 😎

Nicole awakes with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time this week she had woken up to Waverly crying and whimpering in her sleep. She knew what it felt like all too well. “Hey,” she says softly, holding her close, “You’re okay, honey. Settle back down.”

Her heart hurt for her. Since rescuing her from the garden it had been an endless cycle of constant nightmares between the two of them. Waverly’s had been worse, all of the trauma was fresh. It hadn’t even been a month since she was fighting for her life and practically freezing to death at night, fighting off wild animals for one scrap of food.

The doctors said her and Doc were lucky to have survived.

“Nicole,” Waverly whines before grabbing hold of a fistful of her hoodie, “Help!”

The redhead knew it was best to just let the nightmare run it’s course. She’d woken up Waverly from one the other night and had to watch her have panic attacks the entire night. She had been convinced she was still in the garden, it was so bad that Nicole had to call Wynonna in the middle of the night for her to come and search the house with Peacemaker until Waverly finally realized it was safe.

Waverly jolts awake. Yet, she doesn’t feel that god awful sense of panic like she usually did. Nicole was already there holding her close and whispering sweet nothings that only they could make out.

“Are you okay, Waves? Need something to drink or another blanket?”

Waverly curls up closer to her, “No, you’re here and that’s all I need.”

The reply is so soft, so quiet that Nicole almost wonders if she heard it. She doesn’t respond but the comfortable silence in the air told her she didn’t have to. Waverly was right, they had each other.

That’s all she ever needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment any suggestions or compliments! i love hearing from ya’ll


End file.
